A type of using film was used in medical or industrial X-ray scanning.
However, the type of using film was inefficient in terms of cost and time due to problems with developing and keeping the film. In order to solve this problem, digital image sensors are extensively used now.
Such digital sensors are used widely as intraoral sensors. Modern intraoral sensors are generally connected with a cable to perform data communication and receive power through the cable.
However, intraoral sensors that are connected by cables cause various inconveniences in use.
In X-ray scanning using such an intraoral sensor, a cable is put in a patient's mouth and is in contact with teeth or portions around the mouth of a patient, so the patient feels considerable discomfort and stress.
Further, poor X-ray scanning may be caused due to entanglement of a cable in using or keeping.
Further, cables are several meters long, so it is not easy to keep or install them.
As described above, intraoral sensors using cables have many problems in terms of convenience of use.